


Revelations

by Drag0nWr1tes



Series: Too Loud (a Voltron AU series) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: A few revelations are made





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here's the next part. I'm not sure how it came out so I might go back and do some major editing. Tell me what you think!

Shiro smiled as he watched Lance work with Jen. Over the two months that they’d been coming and going to the facility, Lance had started smiling even more. His mood had brightened and he even started doodling ago. He and Keith had even been able to go back to work part-time, as long as someone he trusted was with him. That someone could be Pidge, Hunk, Allura, one of his siblings or even Coran.

God bless their captain and their friends at the department for donating their time so they could be with Lance while he healed. If it weren’t for them, the two cops would probably be out of a job.

With Shiro and Keith being back at work, Lance was learning how to be alone again. It was difficult not having them around, and he refused to leave the house without them, but it was becoming easier. More often than not, it would be Pidge that stayed with him.

They wouldn’t baby him but also wouldn’t push Lance too hard. It was nice, they knew where Lance’s limits were and were perfectly able to get him to branch out when need be. Shiro would be forever grateful to them for that.

“Kashi!” Lance called, a large smile on his face. “Jen says that I can take Blue home next week!”

The older man’s smile only became larger upon hearing the joy in his boyfriend’s voice. “That’s great!” He would forever be grateful to Blue. The sweet dog had helped Lance become much more confident with himself in such a short amount of time. Lance was getting better.

Lance knelt down in front of Blue and hugged her close. “I can’t wait to bring you home,” he whispered.

Shiro smiled at his boyfriend and looked at Jen. “Is there anything special we need to prepare for?” he asked.

“Just a few things, just some basic safety proofing. We’ll give you a list and do a home check within the week to make sure that both Blue and Lance are in a safe environment, just some basic precautionary stuff.”

Shiro nodded. He smiled as Lance got up and came over to him, Blue following at his heels. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and held him close to his side. They’d be leaving in a few minutes. “Will you need all three of us there for the home check?”

Jen shook her head as they started walking towards the facility. “Really we just need Lance to be present but if one or both you and Keith could be there, that would be great.”

“I’m sure at least one of us will be there,” Shiro said.

They stopped by Blue’s kennel to drop her off. Lance knelt down and hugged the husky close. “I’ll see you soon, girl. Next week, you get to come to your new home!” The smile on the Cuban’s face spoke volumes of how much good Blue was already doing for him.

* * * * *

Pidge glared over at Lance as they watched him eye the kitchen. They knew how much Lance had liked to cook almost as much as he’d loved doing his art. Now after being out of the hospital for four months, he hadn’t touched either one.

“Get up,” they said.

Lance looked over at them. “What?”

They got off the couch and their hands on their hips. “Get. Up. We’re making ourselves lunch.”

“But, I thought you wanted to order pizza?”

Pidge huffed. “How many times have you had pizza in the last month? Come on, I know Shiro is an ok cook but I also know that guys have been living off of take-out. You  _ loved _ to cook before, so let’s do it now.”

His head dipped down. “I-I don’t-I can’t cook.”

“Why? Because the piece of shit who had you wouldn’t let you?” They walked forward and put their hands on Lance’s shoulders. “Lance, I know your hurting but you have to get through this. You have to start moving forward.”

A tear slid down his cheek and Lance hastily wiped it away. He looked down at his hands, shiny scars marred the flesh. The damage was bad but not enough to impair the use of his them.  “He-he burned me on a stove.”

A frown marred Pidge’s face as they took his hands into their own. “Lance…”

“He wanted me to cook for him. Said he wanted something ready by the time he got back.” He felt himself start shaking but his voice never wavered. “When he did get back I’d made chicken cordon bleu. I-it was all he had the ingredients for. He came back, looked at the table.” He took a deep breath. “He got  _ so mad _ . Said he wanted steak, not chicken. I didn’t know! Pidge I-I swear I didn’t—”

Pidge pulled him into their arms as he started sobbing. “Shh, it’s ok. I know you didn’t, I know.” They ran a hand through his hair. “He was a monster. He hurt you so much but it’s not your fault.”

Lance curled into his friend's arms. “Why did he chose  _ me _ ? Why me?”

Tears pricked at Pidge’s eyes and they leaned down to press a kiss on to their friend’s forehead. “I don’t know. I’m so sorry, Lance. I don’t know why he chose you. I don’t know why you had to be hurt so badly, but it’s  _ over _ . None of us, Keith, Shiro, Hunk, Allura, Coran, me, hell, even  _ Lotor _ , will let that man touch you again.”

He sniffled and leaned back enough to look up at them. “Y-you can’t promise that. He’s so powerful.”

“I can promise we’ll do everything we can to keep you safe. I can promise that once the police catch him, he will go to jail. I’ll make sure of it.” They stayed like that for awhile. Lance crying in his friend’s arms while Pidge tried to comfort him.

After a while, Lance pulled out of his friend's arms. “Can...can we make grilled cheese?”

A large smile broke across their face. “Of course.”

* * * * *

Because Hunk was also a police officer, he had to work a lot of the same hours as Shiro and Keith. Today, however, he got the day off and decided that he’d go and stay with Lance. “I brought over  _ Final Fantasy XV _ ,” Hunk said. “Thought you’d like to play it, or we can watch one of your movies.”

Lance shrugged. “I don’t know. Not sure I want to play video games right now, sorry.”

He smiled. “That’s ok, buddy. Let’s watch a movie.” He held up a DVD case. “I think you’re going to like this one. It’s called  _ Coco _ , the animation is really great and the music is cool. And the story...man you’re going to love it.” He stuck the DVD in and settled on the couch next to his best friend.

Hunk couldn’t help but watch his best friend’s face throughout the movie. It went from nervous and reserved to a small smile forming on his face. The action made Hunk smile. Getting Lance to start smiling, even at the TV, was something they were all trying to do.

As the movie came to a close, Hunk noticed Lance’s eyes straying towards the sketchbook on the coffee table. He knew the Shiro had started leaving it out in an attempt to tempt Lance into drawing again. He’d graduated with Suma Cum Laude as a double major in drawing and digital art but hadn’t even gotten walk at graduation. He’d been kidnapped before he could.

A frown formed on Hunk’s face. It had probably been over three years since Lance had even picked up a pen. The larger man leaned forward and picked up the sketchbook. “You know the university issued you your degree, and your final piece was for you senior seminar was displayed in the local art museum.”

Lance pulled his knees up to his chest. “R-really?”

Hunk smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it was great. The money from all their entrance sales for the month went to a missing person charity. Last I heard, they still have it in the museum.” He opened the sketchbook. There were only a few drawings in the book, ones that Lance had done before he’d been taken. “Everyone loves it.”

The smaller boy’s eyes watched as his friend flipped through the book. A look of longing plain as day on his face. “He said they threw it out.”

One of the pages had a drawing of Keith and Lance laying together in bed, both of them attempting to reach for a missing person. Lance had probably woken up before them one morning and drawn it. “He lied. The museum has it on their websites as one of their main attractions.”

Lance bit his lip and looked down. “He said that he had friends at the university and they got rid of everything that was still on the school’s property. He said they threw it in dumpsters and got rid of it all.”

Hunk wasn’t a violent man. He much preferred finding a peaceful solution to problems, but now he just wanted to beat the ever-loving hell out of this man, whoever he was. “Come with me.” He stood up and gently pulled Lance from the couch. He wasn’t sure if Shiro or Keith had shown Lance this room, from the sound of it he didn’t think they had. Well, he would. Lance needed to see it.

The door wasn’t locked Hunk knew that no one had been in the room since he and Pidge had helped Keith and Shiro pack it up. He opened the door and stepped aside so Lance could step in and see. For a few moments, all that could be heard was Lance rummaging around in the boxes. “We tried to keep it as preserved as we could. So nothing would get damaged.”

“Th-they kept it all?” he asked. It sounded like tears were about to break through.

Hunk nodded. “Yeah, the school called and asked what they wanted to do with it. Your parents were going to try and take some of it but...well...your mom kept breaking down, so Keith and Shiro took it.” He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “They tried to hang a few pieces, really, but every time they walked in Keith would break down. Shiro wasn’t much better.”

Lance wiped away his tears. “R-really?”

He smiled and pulled his friend into a tight hug. When Hunk left after having dinner with Shiro and Lance (Keith was working the late shift), Lance was flipping through his sketchbook.

* * * * *

Keith pulled into the driveway sometime around four a.m. He’d been partnered with Allura that night and, aside from a few drunk and disorderly, it had been relatively quiet. He just couldn't wait to get into bed with his boyfriends.

When he walked in the door, he wasn’t expecting to see Lance curled up on the couch. The light on the end table turned on. “Lance?” He put his keys on the table and walked over to crouched down in front of his boyfriend. The tears on his face had Keith’s heart pounding. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He reached up and gently brushed away a few of the droplets.

“Nothing, just a nightmare,” Lance whispered. “I didn’t want to wake Shiro.”

“You know you can wake us whenever you need to.” His eyes landed on the sketchbook in Lance’s lap. “Are you drawing again?” A small ball of hope formed in his chest. Lance had  _ always _ been drawing when they’d first gotten together. It had been so rare to see him without his supplies.

“Sort of.” Lance opened the book to the page he’d been working on and handed it to Keith.

Keith looked down at the page. Lance had drawn some man with an eyepatch covered eye. “Who is this?”

“I-it’s the man that had me,” his voice sounded so small.

Grey eyes shot up to meet blue. “You’re sure?”

Lance nodded. “I-I remember his name now.”

His heart started pounding in his chest. “What’s his name?”

“Sendek.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/)  
>  Someone brought up the idea for a Shlatte fic so keep an eye out for something called "Serve & Protect"


End file.
